


Frustrated

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

She spent years torn between the desire to shelter and strengthen Neville, and now she doubts herself. There's a glimmer in his eye when he talks of war, and she thinks she should have instilled in him a fear of that, an understanding of the horrors that lie ahead. She has taken him to the Closed Ward and now he speaks coldly of revenge. The night in the Department of Mysteries is always with him, a force she does not know or understand. 

She is an old woman, helpless as her family's future kisses her on the cheek and Disapparates.


End file.
